Will our dare turn into love?
by CuddleLover96
Summary: : Since Naruto doesn't want to share his ramen and Sasuke's going to pay for it might as well make him do something...  Will this dare make them together or wil it crash both boy's heart ? Please read and review ! :D


**Will our dare turn into love ?**

**Summary : **Since Naruto doesn't want to share his ramen and Sasuke's going to pay for it might as well make him do something... Will this dare make them together or wil it crash both boy's heart ? Please read and review ! :D

**Warning : **This is YAOI ! Don't like then don't read... And some swearings

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is not mine or it's other characters. Read and Review !

* * *

><p><em>What's the dare?<em>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the class, everyone was silent, weather was perfect. Birds were chirping happily. It's almost perfect -keyword <em>almost<em>- this would be perfect not until Uzumaki fucking Naruto came inside the room.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined "Why do you have to leave me? You could tell me that I'm gonna be late if I didn't wake up soon" Naruto whined more and more knowing that his foster father would be guilty.

Iruka sighed "I know but you have to wake up earlier Naruto!" Naruto shuddered and pouted then he went to sit beside Sasuke but not before saying "Save your ass and run Sasuke-bastard! That way no one's gonna laugh when you loose! Bwahaha" Naruto laughed while Sasuke tch-ed.

"You wish dobe" Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's irritated look.

"Naruto sit down you always get detention dammit!" Iruka shouted, Naruto pouted and the whole classs laughed (except from Sasuke xD)

"Give up foxy!" Kiba said while holding his laughter who failed. Naruto groaned and sat beside Sasuke.

"Really, why do I have to sit next to you?" Naruto mumbled to himself

"I should ask that dobe"

"I said don't call me that teme!"

"And when do you think I even listen to you?"

"Arg! Whatever stupid-teme—"

"Narutoo!" Iruka shouted and Naruto immideatly shut up.

"Hehe, gomen Iruka-sensei" Iruka put his right hand on his forehead and sighed

"Fine just listen. Okay let's start" Naruto put his shin on his left palm while his elbow is resting on the table. He sighed. This is gonna be a longg fucking day.

"So Naruto can you please sumarize what I just said?"

"Um…" Iruka sighed

"Please listen next time Naruto"

"Dobe."

"Teme!" After 5 minutes the bell rang

"Finally!" Naruto said

"Okay then. Get your things and you can all leave now"

"Good-bye Iruka-sensei" They all parted and Sasuke and Naruto walked together. Naruto streched as he yawned.

"That was one of a hell, anyways Bastard are you coming with me?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Hn."

"Argh! Can't you just say yes or no? it's just one syllable"

"Hn"

"Fine Bastard! Just follow if you would" Naruto grinned as he noticed that Sasuke was following him

"Hey! Old man two bowls of pork ramen please!"

"Coming!" Sasuke's eye twitched when he noticed Naruto didn't give him ramen knowing he would pay for later. I know he doesn't like ramen but hey! He was going to pay for it!

"Oi, aren't I going to eat that?" Sasuke pointed at the disgusting ramen

"Well, that reminds me bastard, that you don't eat ramen"

"But I'm still the one who's paying for it"

"Che! Like I care! Hmph!" _'Heh, you'll regret this dobe' _Sasuke thought.

"Fine then, But you'll do something for me"

"Heh?" Naruto stared at him with disbelief showing his eyes while Sasuke smirked knowing he'll accept

"Fine then! Uzumaki Naruto never baks out to his word!" _'you said it dobe' _Sasuke thought smirking.

"Dobe"

"Teme!" The time Naruto finished his ramen he went outside waiting for Sasuke.

"So teme. What do you want me to do?"

"…."

"Spit it out already!"

"You sure you woulddn't back out?"

"Like hell I would"

"Fine then. It's decided. Live with me for one week"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There it's finished. So what'dya think? Should I continue it? Please review! :D And no flames! Also if I get at least 5 reviews I'll continue it. Love ya all! Please leave a review!


End file.
